Loups-garous
by Kaleiya
Summary: De sa lueur blafarde, la pleine lune illumine la nuit, révélant parfois des choses que l'on préfèrerait ignorer. Yuri aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne dévoile pas cette teinte carmine qui s'emparait de leur village... Partie 1.


Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Loups-garous

Rating : M

Genre : UA, Angst, Drama, Suspense

Note : Avec les OS sur Tiercelieux écrits avec Eliandre, l'idée de cet OS avait commencé à germer. Par contre là, je suis en train de devenir horrible… Je pense me faire une cure d'humour après cet OS ainsi qu'un régime à base de chocolat… Juste un truc que j'avais pas prévu : la mutation de cet OS en autre chose…

Playlist :

Krypteria – Why

Krypteria – Get the hell out of my way

Disturbed – Pain Redefined

* * *

_**La menace de la pleine lune**_

Cette nuit, le village habituellement calme était en ébullition. Les habitants s'étaient réunis autour du bûcher, beaucoup tenant une torche enflammée à la main, et où était fermement ligoté un homme aux cheveux bicolore dont le sourire démentiel faisait froid dans le dos.

« Tuons le loup ! » cria une personne dans la foule.

« Vengeons nos amis ! » scanda une autre.

Soudain, un rire fou retentit, glaçant le sang de tous dans l'assemblée. Le condamné tourna ensuite ses yeux couleur sang, les fixant dans ceux anthracite de celui qui lui faisait face.

« Yuri… » commença-t-il avec un rictus démoniaque. « Tu crois vraiment que tout est terminé à présent ? Ça ne fait que commencer Yuri… Et crois-moi, tu seras aux premières loges. »

Yuri Lowell, jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, lui jeta un regard sombre, serrant dans sa main le chapeau que portait en permanence sa sœur adoptive dont il avait retrouvé le corps mutilé à l'orée de la forêt. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de l'empêcher de chercher ces loups-garous qui tuaient les villageois durant la nuit. Les deux premiers soirs de pleine lune, elle était rentrée sans aucun souci, ramenant avec elle de précieuses informations. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ne revint pas lors de sa troisième escapade nocturne, il comprit que quelque chose clochait cette fois-ci.

Patty… Il se doutait au fond de lui qu'il la retrouverait morte mais il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver dans un tel état. La vision de son corps en partie déchiqueté et de son visage où se lisait encore la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque la vie l'avait quittée lui avait donné un haut-le-cœur. Repede, son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes, Judith et Flynn, de vieux amis, avaient examiné le cadavre à sa place, en quête d'indices sur l'identité du coupable. La jeune femme avait découvert, en vérifiant l'état des vêtements de la petite fille, que l'horreur ne s'arrêtait pas là, du sang étant présent sur les dessous de la fillette.

Cependant, le chien, à force de renifler le corps sans vie de Patty, avait trouvé une odeur appartenant à un des habitants du village : celle de Zagi, un personnage peu apprécié qui était arrivé récemment parmi eux.

L'homme fut arrêté par Flynn et d'autres hommes du village puis sa maison fut fouillée de fond en comble à la recherche de preuves. Les traces de griffes sur les poutres de bois ainsi que des habits ensanglantés confirmèrent sa culpabilité qu'il ne nia point, semblant même enchanté d'avoir été attrapé.

« Tu sais Yuri, c'est vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas été là cette nuit… » fit Zagi avec son sourire de fou. « Elle aurait tant voulu que tu viennes tu sais… Si elle s'était gentiment laissée faire, j'aurais peut-être abrégé ses souffrances en lui brisant la nuque avant de la déchirer de l'intérieur en lui prenant son innocence. »

Alors que le condamné partit dans son rire de détraqué, Yuri ne fut plus capable de se contenir et fonça sur celui qui avait tué une des personnes qui lui était chère, lui donnant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le brun déversa à nouveau sa rage sur Zagi en le frappant à nouveau au visage jusqu'à ce que deux bras l'encerclèrent fermement au niveau de la taille et le tirèrent en arrière. Il tenta de s'extirper de cette prise mais il eut beau se débattre et crier pour qu'on le lâche, celui qui le tenait était plus fort que lui. En tournant la tête, il reconnut les cheveux blonds en bataille de Flynn.

« Laisse-moi Flynn ! » hurla Yuri en tentant de frapper son ami pour se libérer.

« Alors arrête de faire exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses ! » répliqua Flynn en resserrant sa prise sur le brun.

Effectivement, bien que sa lèvre inférieure soit ouverte et que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche, Zagi semblait particulièrement satisfait, son regard désaxé le fixant avec provocation tandis qu'il émettait un ricanement malsain. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à de nouveau mettre le brun à bout mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Postée près du bûcher, Judith avait mis le feu à la paille puis s'était écartée. Les flammes dévorèrent rapidement les brindilles d'herbe sèche et vinrent lécher avec appétit les vêtements du condamné avant de les engloutir, goûtant la chair avec envie. Zagi laissa s'échapper un cri mêlant à la fois douleur et plaisir avant de partir dans un dernier rire empli de folie tandis que le feu satisfaisait sa faim féroce en avalant sa proie avec délectation et avec les villageois pour spectateurs.

Aux premières loges, Yuri vit se consumer le visage de cet homme qu'il haïssait tant mais n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Sa colère se fanait et laissait progressivement place à un sentiment qu'il avait rejeté jusqu'à cet instant : la tristesse. Il cessa de fixer le corps rôti du condamné quand il senti quelqu'un poser sa main sur son épaule et qu'il se tourna vers cette personne, ses yeux gris rencontrant ceux bleus de Flynn.

« Je te raccompagne. » fit le blond avec un ton mêlant fermeté et douceur.

Le brun ne se sentit pas la force de répliquer. Sans protester, il se laissa emmener jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il appelait sa maison et qui n'était qu'une modeste chaumière. Repede était posté devant la porte et, en voyant arriver son maître, aboya une fois avant de suivre les deux humains à l'intérieur.

Yuri sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit de Patty. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et y déposa le chapeau de la petite fille qu'il avait gardé en main avant de laisser ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer avec tendresse et, à bout, il se laissa aller contre Flynn, ne cherchant pas à étouffer ses sanglots et ses cris de désespoir.

- §-

Tout était gris autour de lui et il avait cette étrange sensation d'être sous l'eau. Pourtant, il se trouvait sur la place du village mais, chose étrange, les habitants étaient comme flous à ses yeux, faisant qu'il lui était totalement impossible de savoir qui était qui. Cependant, parmi les formes présentes, il en remarqua trois qui se détachaient des autres. Deux étaient des ombres noires comme la nuit et la dernière était blanche comme neige. A qui ou à quoi pouvaient-elles bien correspondre ?

Soudain, deux ombres grises laissèrent place à une personne en couleur, parfaitement nette et qu'il reconnut aisément avec ses deux nattes blondes et son chapeau de pirate.

Patty…

Il tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La petite fille le regardait avec des yeux tristes et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je suis désolée Yuri. » dit-elle. « J'aurais dû me douter que je n'aurai pas toujours autant de chance. »

Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression sérieuse.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Avec celui qui est mort, ils sont encore trois et à la prochaine pleine lune, ils vont probablement à nouveau tuer des villageois… »

Tout à coup, tout s'estompa autour de lui dans un tourbillon aux teintes grises, le séparant brusquement de la petite fille…

- §-

Yuri se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là et quelque peu désorienté. Il mit quelques minutes pour totalement émerger et comprendre qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, et que Repede l'observait d'un air curieux. Ne se souvenant pas s'être couché, il supposa qu'il avait dû s'endormir dans les bras de Flynn et que son ami l'avait installé dans sa couche avant de s'en aller.

D'un côté, il était heureux que le blond soit resté auprès de lui quand il avait laissé exploser sa peine mais de l'autre, il aurait aimé qu'il soit encore là à son réveil, comme avant. Sentir sa chaleur lui manquait tellement…

Flynn dormait peu et travaillait beaucoup alors que lui aimait à faire la sieste et avait tendance à se la couler douce quand il ne s'agissait pas de se défouler un peu en échangeant des coups avec Judith. Leurs modes de vie étaient certes différents mais cela leur permettait de vivre. Bien que le blond passait la majorité de ses nuits à faire des tours de garde avec d'autres habitants, il dormait encore à la chaumière et, comme depuis toujours, ils partageaient le même lit. D'eux deux, c'était le brun qui s'était le plus occupé de Patty et qui avait développé le plus de liens avec elle.

Soudain, Yuri se remémora son rêve et se souvint des dernières informations que la jeune blonde avait glané avant sa dernière aventure. Avant sa mort, elle avait dit apercevoir trois loups mais son rêve lui disait qu'il y en avait un de plus. Pourquoi ?

-§-

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire et sachant que son amie était très certainement chez elle à cette heure-ci, il se permit de lui rendre visite, partageant au passage un verre de l'alcool le moins cher qu'ils pouvaient se payer au village.

« Il y en aurait encore trois et non deux ? » demanda Judith, l'air surprise.

« Je sais que ça peut paraitre dingue mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit dans mes songes. » répondit Yuri avant de regarder le contenu de son verre. « De là à savoir si c'est vrai… »

« Tu sais, il parait que certaines personnes sont capables d'entrer en contact avec les morts durant leurs songes. Peut-être est-ce ton cas ? »

Le brun réfléchit un instant à l'hypothèse formulée par celle aux cheveux bleus tandis que cette dernière prenait une gorgée de sa boisson.

« J'ai plutôt du mal à le croire. Surtout que ce serait la toute première fois que cela m'arrive dans ce cas. »

« Mais peut-être qu'avant, tu ne le pouvais pas car les morts n'avaient rien à te dire jusque-là. » fit la jeune femme.

Yuri ne savait pas trop quoi répliquer à son amie. Cette dernière avait toujours eu beaucoup d'intuition et était très ouverte d'esprit. Il se pouvait qu'elle ait raison et dans ce cas, ils avaient peut-être un espoir de trouver les autres loups avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-§-

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs jours avant de trouver cette clairière à eux trois, les autres villageois n'étant guère tentés de s'aventurer trop loin dans la forêt après ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. Repede, la truffe au sol, avait trouvé une piste qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'anormal mais en observant le sol de plus près, Yuri, Flynn et Judith trouvèrent de vieilles empreintes de pattes. En apparence, elles étaient semblables à celle d'un chien mais en taille, elles étaient bien plus grandes.

« C'est ici qu'ils se réunissent les soirs de pleine lune on dirait. » constata le blond. « Ou du moins qu'a eu lieu leur dernière réunion. »

« Il nous a fallu un petit moment pour arriver jusqu'ici. » réalisa le brun. « On est à environ une heure du village à allure d'homme mais qu'en est-il pour eux ? »

« Etant donné que personne n'a vu de loups au sein même du village, on peut supposer qu'ils se transforment une fois entrés dans la forêt. » conclut la jeune femme. « Mais s'ils s'éloignent tant des habitations, pourquoi se mettre à attaquer des villageois cinq lunes plus tôt ? Et puis Zagi n'était pas encore au village quand cela a commencé. »

Repede aboya, attirant l'attention des humains qui l'accompagnaient. Yuri vint le rejoindre et se mit à la hauteur de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il fixa le sol et remarqua, en partie enterrée, une chevalière en or. Il la récupéra et l'observa attentivement, remarquant un onyx serti sur le bijou.

« J'ai peut-être un indice intéressant. » déclara-t-il en montrant l'anneau à ses amis.

Ces derniers vinrent à leur tour examiner l'objet, étudiant les finitions de cet objet de joaillerie.

« Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette chevalière quelque part… » dit Judith avant de se plonger dans la réflexion.

« Qui que soit son propriétaire, nous ferions mieux de le trouver rapidement. » fit remarquer Flynn. « La pleine lune est pour très bientôt. »

-§-

À nouveau il se trouvait sur la place du village mais cette fois-ci, la scène était différente. Les habitants étaient toujours flous et tout était toujours gris mais, cette fois-ci, il voyait une personne autre que Patty en couleur. Cependant, cette personne était encore vivante contrairement à la petite fille et elle se mêlait aux formes grises comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, une des deux ombres noires fit son apparition et fonça sur cette personne. Toutes les formes grises se dissipèrent lorsque la jeune femme qu'il voyait se mit à crier, lâchant le panier qu'elle tenait pour tenter de se protéger avec ses bras. Malheureusement, elle fut attrapée par l'ombre noire et elle laissa échapper un son étranglé avant de devenir aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon et de s'écrouler au sol, son corps jonché de griffures sanglantes.

L'ombre noire devint nette, révélant un loup-garou au pelage sombre et au regard de sang au fond duquel une lueur hautaine était visible. Il lui semblait même que la bête souriait en regardant sa victime au sol. Un dernier détail frappa Yuri : la chevalière présente à la main griffue de l'animal.

-§-

Tous étaient réunis sur la place du village ce matin-là. Des murmures horrifiés se faisaient entendre et Yuri eut du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Flynn. Lorsqu'il parvint à rejoindre son ami, il découvrit avec épouvante la raison de ce rassemblement.

Etendu sur la place, il y avait le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui gisait dans une flaque de sang. De longues et profondes griffures se trouvaient sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'une au niveau de son abdomen. La terreur était encore visible sur son visage.

Le brun la reconnut facilement : c'était la fille qu'il avait vue être attaqué par un des loups dans son rêve.

Soudain, la foule se scinda en deux pour laisser place au chef du village, Alexei Dinoai. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette scène puis se tourna vers les villageois.

« Cet acte barbare ne restera pas impuni ! » scanda-t-il avec force. « Nous allons retrouver le coupable et le mettre au bûcher pour le punir du grave péché qu'il a commis. A présent, retournez tous à vos occupations habituelles. »

Les habitants se dispersèrent progressivement, certains continuant de parler de cette macabre découverte alors que d'autres se hâtaient d'aller travailler. Le chef du village se tourna ensuite vers Flynn.

« Judith est allée chercher Rita Mordio. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent. » déclara le blond, s'attirant un hochement de tête satisfait de son aîné.

« Il faudrait à nouveau renforcer la sécurité durant la nuit, en particulier les soirs de pleine lune. » déclara Alexei. « Je m'occuperai du reste. »

« Bien chef. »

-§-

Encore ce monde de grisaille… Cependant, les formes ternes et floues qui s'y trouvaient habituellement étaient absentes. Le seul autre changement visible à ses yeux était l'immense tache sombre qui recouvrait presque intégralement la place du village. En s'en rapprochant, Yuri sentit une forte odeur métallique entrer dans ses narines.

C'était du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Se pourrait-il que l'absence de ces ombres nébuleuses y soit liée ?

Soudain, au milieu de cette vaste flaque d'hémoglobine, une gerbe de flammes surgit et laissa place à une silhouette des plus détestables à ses yeux : celle nette de Zagi qui était entouré par un halo enflammé. Celui qui fut brûlé vif le regardait avec son habituel sourire démentiel.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir Yuri. » fit-il avec une délectation qui fit frémir le brun de colère. « Tes traits androgynes et ta haine envers moi m'ont terriblement manqué. »

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours énervé depuis qu'il connaissait ce fou : sa manie de le traiter comme une fille et de le reluquer à chaque occasion. A chaque fois que ce détestable individu tentait de poser ses mains sur lui, cela avait plusieurs fois failli aboutir à des bagarres des plus violentes. Seule l'intervention de Flynn ou de Judith était parvenue à les éviter.

« Tu remercieras de ma part cette pétasse qui te sert de meilleure amie pour m'avoir allumé. J'ai magnifiquement souffert bien que je n'aurais pas dit non si tu avais été celui qui avait mis le feu au bûcher. »

Si cela lui avait été possible, Yuri aurait volontiers mit son poing dans la figure de ce taré pour se défouler. Cependant, il se doutait bien que cela ne ferait que satisfaire cet homme qu'il haïssait.

« Tu sais Yuri, je garde quelques regrets d'être mort si tôt. » dit-il en marquant une pause avant de reprendre. « L'un des plus grands aura été de ne pas avoir pu goûter avant lui ta chair qui a l'air si appétissante… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. De qui Zagi était-il en train de parler ? Il voulut en savoir plus mais l'homme au sourire démentiel prit feu et disparut dans les flammes. Ces dernières se propagèrent sur la mare de sang, crépitant joyeusement en donnant à ce lieu de grisailles des teintes oscillant entre le rouge et le jaune.

-§-

« Je crois savoir qui est le deuxième loup à présent. » fit Judith avec un sourire satisfait.

La pleine lune était pour dans quelques jours et, ce jour-là, Yuri avait proposé à ses amis de venir partager le repas de midi chez lui. Aucun n'avait refusé l'invitation. Il n'avait pas parlé de son dernier rêve et, intérieurement, espérait ne pas recroiser Zagi dans ses songes.

« Tu penses à qui ? » demanda le brun avec intérêt. Depuis leur découverte dans cette clairière, ils n'avaient plus trouvé le moindre indice sur les loups-garous encore présents au village.

« Cumore, l'antiquaire du village. » répondit-elle. « Il est un des seuls parmi nous qui peut s'offrir ce genre d'objets et j'ai remarqué la marque d'une chevalière à sa main droite. »

« L'ennui, c'est que s'il est bien un des loups, il n'aura certainement pas laissé autant de traces que l'a fait Zagi avant lui. » fit remarquer Flynn. « Et puis je doute qu'il nous laisse entrer chez lui avec de simples hypothèses. »

« Dans ce cas il me suffira de le cuisiner un peu. » répliqua celle aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire mystérieux. « Suivant ses réactions, je pourrais savoir si, oui ou non, je suis sur la bonne piste. »

Yuri ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…

-§-

Le soleil allait se coucher dans à peine une heure cette nuit-là puis viendrait l'astre redouté de tous : la pleine lune. Les habitants avaient reçu l'ordre de se barricader chez eux une fois la nuit tombée tandis que les volontaires pour monter la garde surveilleraient les abords du village en faisant des rondes et en se relayant sur les tours de vigie qui furent construites récemment.

Yuri avait tenté de se porter volontaire mais Flynn s'y était fermement opposé en donnant pour argument qu'il craignait une initiative dangereuse de la part de son meilleur ami. Judith les avait laissés se disputer dans leur coin et avait décidé d'en profiter pour vérifier son fusil une dernière fois. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut d'un détail important et qu'elle frappa les garçons pour les calmer.

« Vous reprendrez votre scène de ménage plus tard les amoureux. » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

L'effet de cette phrase fut immédiat : les deux jeunes hommes ne pensèrent plus du tout à s'engueuler mutuellement comme un vieux couple et avaient à présent une couleur rosée sur leur visage.

« Dis-moi Flynn… » commença la jeune femme, s'attirant ainsi l'attention du blond. « Tu as touché à mon fusil dernièrement ? »

« Pas depuis que je t'ai donné des cartouches le mois dernier. » répondit Flynn, trouvant la question plutôt curieuse. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Parce que les cartouches qui s'y trouvaient ne sont pas celles que tu m'as données justement. »

Judith tendit à son ami son arme et celui-ci l'examina à son tour. Il en retira les cartouches et les observa un moment avant d'en ouvrir une, constatant ainsi qu'elle était vide.

« Des cartouches à blanc. » constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais te le recharger. Laisse-moi deux minutes. »

Tandis que Flynn alla dans le coin de la chaumière où il rangeait ses affaires, Yuri eut à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que je me joigne à vous. » dit le brun en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu du blond. « Je n'aurais qu'à demander au chef s'il peut me prêter une arme à feu ou même une simple arme blanche. »

« Tu sais, moi ça ne me poserait aucun souci mais lui… » commença-t-elle en désignant leur ami. « Après ce qui est arrivé à Patty, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de te perdre toi aussi. Il tient à toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Yuri eut l'impression que la température avait subitement grimpé de cinq degrés en entendant cette phrase, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

« Vous devriez peut-être vous parler à cœur ouvert tous les deux. » suggéra-t-elle. « Vu les temps actuels, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que tu lui avoues tes véritables sentiments à son égard. »

« Non… » fut sa seule réponse.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son amie sur ce point mais il avait peur de perdre le lien qui existait depuis si longtemps entre eux. De plus, ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble qu'auparavant depuis que le blond travaillait d'arrache-pied pour protéger le village, ce qui s'était fortement accentué après que ces loups-garous firent leur première victime. Seulement, Yuri aimerait parfois le savoir en lieu sûr et pouvoir le protéger, en particulier depuis ce qui était arrivé à Patty.

Flynn revint vers eux et rendit son fusil à Judith.

« Je n'avais plus de cartouches à plomb donc j'ai mis ce que j'avais. » déclara-t-il. « Normalement, ça devrait aller. »

« Je te remercie. » répondit-elle avec gratitude. « A présent, je vais commencer à faire ma ronde. »

Celle aux cheveux bleus quitta la demeure. Le brun tenta de la suivre mais sa route fut barrée par son ami qui lui jetait un regard réprobateur.

« Flynn, je serai plus utile dehors qu'enfermé ici alors laisse-moi passer. » fit-il d'un ton ferme.

« C'est hors de question Yuri. » répliqua calmement celui qui lui faisait face.

« Flynn, arrête de me traiter com… »

Yuri ne put achever sa phrase, étant soudainement pris d'un vertige. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et, de justesse, fut rattrapé par Flynn avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Comme dans ses rêves, il avait cette impression d'être sous l'eau, tous les sons étant comme étouffés. Il voyait que son ami lui parlait mais il lui était devenu impossible de l'entendre. Sa vue se brouilla, laissant place à un décor de grisaille qui lui était familier. Cependant, ce n'était pas la place du village qu'il voyait mais une des portes, celle conduisant à l'orée de la forêt. Une silhouette en couleur était visible et il lui fut aisé de reconnaître Judith en train de monter la garde.

Soudain, une des ombres noires apparut derrière elle et se matérialisa sous la forme du loup-garou qu'il avait vu dans le rêve où la fille aux cheveux châtains s'était fait tuer. La bête fonça à toute vitesse sur sa proie avec une rage non dissimulée. La jeune femme ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'elle était en danger et un violent coup de griffe lui déchira l'abdomen tandis qu'elle pointa son arme sur son attaquant. Le coup partit à l'instant même où l'animal lui asséna une violente frappe au visage.

Puis tous deux s'écroulèrent au sol. Judith respirait encore péniblement mais une partie de son visage était en lambeau, la défigurant partiellement. Quant au loup-garou, sa forme animale se dissipa, laissant place au corps inerte de Cumore, du sang s'écoulant de la plaie causée par la balle du fusil lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans son front.

Son amie semblait le regarder avec peine tandis que la vie quittait petit à petit ses yeux habituellement malicieux et à un moment donné, elle cessa de respirer, succombant à ses blessures.

« Judith… » parvint-il à murmurer avant que tout ne devienne noir autour de lui.

-§-

A nouveau cette sensation d'être sous l'eau mais, encore une fois, il n'était pas sur la place du village mais dans une chaumière qui lui était vaguement familière. Il mit un petit moment avant de réaliser que c'était la demeure du doyen du village, Hanks. Le vieil homme avait veillé sur lui et avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure parentale à ses yeux, sa mère étant morte en lui donnant la vie.

L'absence de formes grises autour de lui était assez frappante cette fois-ci, comme s'il était seul. Bien que tout était terne, rien n'était flou pour une fois.

En tournant la tête, il remarqua l'herbier du vieil homme posé sur une table. L'ouvrage était ouvert et, étrangement, Yuri arrivait à voir le contenu en couleur. Il s'en approcha et constata que les deux pages visibles étaient, d'un côté, une plante séchée qui avait dû être pressée à l'intérieur du livre, et de l'autre, un texte écrit à la plume concernant la plante qui, s'il se fiait à l'écriture de l'ancien, était de l'aconit.

« Aconit… Pourquoi ce nom m'est familier ? » se demanda-t-il avant de lire le texte descriptif. « Aconit, plante très toxique pouvant entraîner la mort. Aucun antidote connu. Ingrédient principal de l'élixir dit « tue-loup » qui est utilisé sur les personnes fraîchement changées en loups-garous. »

C'est à cet instant que le brun se souvint. Le vieil Hanks avait un plant d'aconit dans son jardin à une époque et il lui avait formellement interdit de s'en approcher quand il était gamin. A présent, la plante ne s'y trouvait plus mais il avait le vague souvenir de l'avoir vu perdre en densité au fil des années. Se pourrait-il que…

-§-

Yuri se réveilla péniblement. Sa tête lui semblait peser des tonnes et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui caresser les cheveux. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et croisa le regard un peu inquiet de Judith.

« Ca va aller Yuri ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le brun hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se mit en position assise. En observant la jeune femme, il remarqua un bandage à son bras gauche, ce qui lui rappela immédiatement les évènements de la veille et son dernier rêve.

« Judith… » commença-t-il avant d'être stoppé par son amie.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. » répondit-elle. « Quand tu as perdu connaissance, Flynn a envoyé Repede pour me seconder. Sans lui, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais senti le danger à temps. »

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui en entendant cela.

« Si tu te sens capable de te lever, Rita nous attend chez elle. »

-§-

Si d'extérieur la chaumière de Rita Mordio semblait tout à fait normale, l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à un agréable lieu de vie. Dans toute la demeure s'entassaient des livres, des bouteilles et pleins d'autres objets, le tout en un incroyable bazar qui ne permettait en rien de discerner un simple lit.

La propriétaire des lieux, quant à elle, ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, tellement elle était habituée à vivre dans ces conditions. Bien qu'étant une jeune adolescente, elle était souvent considérée comme une originale de par sa manie à rester enfermée durant des jours pour faire ses recherches. Cependant, le terme de « sorcière » était aussi un de ceux utilisés pour la qualifier, bien qu'elle se définissait plutôt comme une scientifique.

Installés là où ils le pouvaient, Yuri, Judith et Flynn étaient prêts à écouter leur cadette.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion. » déclara-t-elle.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en regardant celle aux cheveux châtains. Au village, c'était celle qui s'était occupée d'examiner les corps des différentes victimes des loups après les chasseurs et qui avait pu conclure de cette façon qu'il y avait au moins deux loups-garous. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à leur annoncer cette fois ?

« J'ai examiné le corps de Cumore et j'ai remarqué une morsure assez suspecte à son épaule. » débuta la plus jeune. « Vu la profondeur, ça ressemble fortement à une morsure de loup et elle n'est pas très récente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait plusieurs années mais quelques mois tout au plus. »

« Elle pourrait dater d'avant la première attaque ? » demanda celle aux cheveux bleus.

« C'est très probable oui. » répondit celle aux courts cheveux châtains. « Cela confirmerait le fait qu'il y ait encore un loup-garou au village et qu'il serait à l'origine de ce que sont devenus Zagi et Cumore. »

Yuri ne fit aucune remarque bien que, s'il se fiait à ce rêve où il avait vu Patty, il restait encore un autre loup parmi eux.

« En tout cas Flynn, tu as eu du nez en chargeant le fusil de Judith avec les cartouches que je t'avais données. » fit Rita.

« Elles avaient quelque chose de spécial ? » demanda le brun, intrigué.

« C'était des cartouches à balle chargées avec des balles en argent. » répondit le blond. « Je me suis dis, en voyant que quelqu'un avait touché à l'arme de Judith, qu'elles lui seraient plus utiles qu'à moi. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi elles sont spéciales. »

« C'est pas vrai… » fit la cadette avant de s'expliquer. « Les cartouches à plomb n'ont aucun effet sur un loup-garou transformé car sa peau est trop résistante. Par contre, l'argent peut les blesser et, aussi, annuler leur transformation quand ils sont en contact avec ce métal. Je n'ai découvert cela que quand un spécialiste sur le sujet m'a envoyé une missive quelques jours plus tôt. »

« Théoriquement, si l'on se fit à ce que tu nous as dit, un loup-garou qui est en contact avec de l'argent un soir de pleine lune ne se transformera pas. » conclut Judith. « Cela pourrait être un bon indice pour trouver ceux qui sont encore présents. »

« Oui et non. » déclara Rita. « D'après celui que j'ai contacté et vu ce que j'ai constaté sur Cumore, on risque d'avoir des difficultés à le repérer. Les loups-garous vivent en groupe et sont dirigés par un couple dominant. Seul le couple dirigeant peut assurer la descendance. »

« Cela ressemble un peu à ce que l'on peut voir avec les loups normaux non ? » demanda Yuri. Il s'était intéressé au comportement de cet animal par le passé et avait, exceptionnellement, visité la bibliothèque d'un village plus vaste que le leur afin de lire un des rares ouvrages existant sur le sujet.

« Oui mais la différence est que lorsque la meute n'est composée que de mâles ou de femelles, rendant impossible toute procréation naturelle, le loup-garou dominant peut mordre un humain pour en faire un loup-garou. » précisa la plus jeune. « Par contre, dans le cas d'un humain mordu par un loup-garou, il est possible, en quelque sorte, de le guérir de la lycanthropie en lui faisant prendre un élixir dit « tue-loup » avant ou juste après sa première transformation et de continuer à lui en donner sur une période plus ou moins longue. Cependant, mal préparé, ce remède peut s'avérer être un poison des plus mortels. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cet éventuel antidote. Cela faisait écho à son dernier rêve…

« Dans ce cas cela ne coûte rien d'essayer d'en faire. » fit Judith.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en faire. » contra Rita. « L'ingrédient principal est l'aconit et je ne connait pas bien cette plante. Mon correspondant m'a conseillé de chercher dans des lieux humides et frais pour en trouver. »

Il n'y avait peut-être pas que ce fameux spécialiste des loups-garous qui pouvaient les aider à en trouver mais ça, Yuri se garda bien de le dire à voix haute.

-§-

Une fois qu'il fut certain que ses amis ne chercheraient pas à le suivre, Yuri se rendit chez Hanks en toute discrétion. Il se permit de passer par une des fenêtres restée ouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur, son regard parcourut la pièce du vieil homme et trouva rapidement le fameux herbier, objet de son dernier rêve. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait : celle de l'aconit.

« Tu sais Yuri, si tu avais frappé à ma porte, je t'aurais laissé entrer. »

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui, ayant bien reconnu la voix du doyen du village.

« Je voulais épargner ta vieille carcasse en t'évitant l'effort de devoir m'ouvrir. » fit le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

« Toujours le même à ce que je vois. » déclara Hanks d'un ton faussement blasé. « Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la botanique ? »

Le plus jeune n'avait pas manqué cette lueur un peu inquiète dans le regard du vieil homme.

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus sur cette plante. » dit Yuri en désignant l'aconit présent dans l'herbier. « Je me souviens que tu en avais auparavant et, de ce que Rita m'en a dit, elle sert à préparer une potion pour soigner ceux mordus par des loups-garous. »

Un soupir s'échappa du plus âgé.

« Le plant dont tu me parles m'avait été confié il y a très longtemps. » expliqua-t-il. « Le peu que je sais est indiqué dans le livre que tu tiens entre tes mains. »

« Et tu t'en es servi n'est-ce-pas ? » questionna le brun sur un ton sérieux.

Hanks planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yuri, son front se plissant face à cette question qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier.

« L'aconit n'a que deux utilisations connues. » commença-t-il. « Soit l'on s'en sert pour tuer quelqu'un d'une façon des plus atroces, soit c'est un précieux ingrédient pour guérir un homme ayant été fraîchement mordu par un loup-garou. Je n'ai tué personne comme tu t'en doutes. »

« Donc tu as préparé un élixir « tue-loup » avec. » conclut le brun.

« Oui mais il n'était pas pour moi. » répliqua Hanks. « Je n'aurais même jamais pensé m'en servir ainsi à cette époque. »

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise. Si le vieil homme n'avait pas fait cette potion pour lui, à qui pouvait-elle être destinée ?

Ce fut là qu'il se rappela de quelque chose : un verre contenant un liquide au goût infâme et que Hanks lui faisait boire une fois par mois quand il était gamin. Il se souvint aussi que le plant d'aconit avait totalement disparu juste avant ses seize ans, ce qui coïncidait avec la dernière fois où il avait bu cette horrible mixture.

L'herbier glissa de ses mains et s'écrasa au sol, lâché par ses mains devenues tremblantes face à la révélation qui venait d'éclater dans son esprit.

C'était lui le loup-garou.

-§-

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il savait la vérité. Durant cette période, Rita annonça qu'elle irait voir en personne ce fameux spécialiste qui, actuellement, se trouvait dans une ville située à trois jours de route de leur village. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner, prétextant l'envie de changer d'air et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'embêter Raven depuis un moment. En vérité, il voulait avoir l'avis de cet homme le concernant.

Hanks lui avait raconté que le plant d'aconit qu'il possédait lui avait été offert par une jeune femme un peu étrange. Des loups-garous sévissaient à cette époque, ayant fait, comme maintenant, plusieurs victimes. Cette femme vint au village suite à la mort de son époux, victime des loups, dont elle attendait leur unique enfant. Elle avait un don de voyance selon certains car elle trouva deux loups-garous avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, un soir, elle fut mordue par celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore déniché et elle aurait été tuée s'il n'avait pas tiré sur la bête, la faisant fuir. Mais le choc de cette attaque lui fut fatal par la suite, lorsqu'elle ressentit les premières contractions et qu'elle succomba après avoir donné la vie. Puis, lorsque Hanks remarqua que l'enfant avait des symptômes de lycanthropie, il prit le risque de lui préparer cet élixir à base d'aconit et de le mélanger au lait de son biberon.

Yuri demanda ensuite à l'homme qui l'avait élevé si ce loup-garou avait été tué et il lui répondit qu'un loup-garou fut exécuté par la suite mais qu'à la vue des derniers évènements, il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours au village.

A présent, le jeune homme était installé à l'arrière de la charrette de Raven et avait raconté, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de leur village, tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès du vieil homme à Rita.

« Etrange… » fit la jeune fille. « Si ce loup n'a pas été tué à l'époque, pourquoi aurait-il attendu plus de vingt ans pour tuer à nouveau ? »

« Un truc à faire probablement. » lança Raven qui avait écouté leur conversation depuis le début. « P'têtre qu'il a eu une famille entre temps. »

« Ou bien il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. » dit Yuri. « D'ailleurs, t'avais quel âge à l'époque le vieux ? »

« L'âge de cette superbe jeune femme ici présente ! » répondit le plus âgé avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête. « Aïe ! Qu'ai-je encore fait ?! »

« Au lieu de divaguer, continue de diriger les chevaux et raconte-nous ce dont tu te souviens de cette époque ! » ordonna Rita, les joues un peu rougies.

De tous ceux du village, si l'on enlevait Hanks, Flynn, Judith et eux deux, Raven était le seul en qui ils pouvaient être certains de l'innocence dans cette histoire de loups-garous, l'homme passant son temps sur les routes à glaner diverses informations tout en faisant le livreur de marchandises.

« Hmm… Je dirais que par rapport aux attaques subies actuellement, ceux de l'époque étaient moins sauvages. » déclara le plus âgé.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda le jeune homme, poussant son aîné à être plus précis.

« Les trois loups qui ont été exécutés n'étaient pas des gens fous comme Zagi ou des personnes hautaines comme Cumore. Ils avaient tous une bonne maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, surtout la femme qui était dans le groupe. »

« Attends une minute… » l'interrompit Rita. « La meute qui sévissait à l'époque, si l'on considère qu'il reste un survivant, comptait au moins deux hommes et une femme ? »

« Yep ! Son mari s'était même donné la mort quand il a su la vérité. » ajouta Raven en grattant son menton.

« Donc la meute avait un couple dominant à l'époque. » conclut Yuri en se basant sur tout ce qu'ils savaient. « Et si Cumore et Zagi ont été mordus par ce loup qui a survécu, il doit très certainement être le dominant de la meute actuelle. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que l'on voit Duke Pantarei au plus vite. » fit la plus jeune. « S'il cherche à se créer une meute, il faut comprendre pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps pour le faire. »

-§-

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville portuaire de Torim dura cinq jours. Le rendez-vous avait été donné à l'auberge et ils attendirent environ deux heures avant de trouver celui qu'il cherchait : un homme aux yeux de sang et à la longue chevelure immaculée. Après avoir fait les présentations, ils lui firent part de ce qu'ils avaient appris ainsi que du cas de Yuri.

« Je vois… » commença Duke. « Si un plant d'aconit se trouvait dans votre village entre les deux périodes où ont eu lieu les attaques, alors cela n'est pas anormal. L'odeur de cette plante est perçue différemment par les loups-garous et elle est synonyme de mort pour eux. »

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela quand je sentais les fleurs gamin. » réalisa le brun.

« C'est parce que vous avez été soigné avec cette plante et qu'à présent, vous avez très certainement développé une sorte de résistance à l'élixir « tue-loup » durant la période où il vous a été administré. A ce sujet, quand avez-vous stoppé le traitement ? »

« Il y a bientôt six ans soit juste avant mes seize ans. » répondit Yuri.

Le froncement de sourcils du spécialiste des loups-garous fit naître une pointe d'inquiétude chez les plus jeunes.

« Dans ce cas, avez-vous constaté un changement chez vous durant l'hiver ? » demanda Duke.

Le jeune homme réfléchit à la chose mais sa cadette répondit à sa place.

« En fait, j'avais remarqué qu'il ne ressentait pas le froid à cette période de l'année. » déclara Rita. « Je me rappelle avoir pris ta température une fois et elle était vraiment élevée pour quelqu'un en bonne santé. »

« Pourtant, excepté un bon rhume une année, je n'ai jamais été malade. » fit Yuri. « D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'en fin décembre de l'année précédente, j'avais un mal fou à dormir tellement j'avais chaud. »

« Cette période est celle où les loups-garous sont les plus actifs et qui est la plus favorable à la reproduction. » précisa Duke, pensif. « Si vous aviez poursuivi le traitement jusqu'à vos dix-huit ans au minimum, vous n'en ressentiriez pas les effets. »

Quelque chose semblait déranger l'homme aux cheveux immaculés. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour réfléchir, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cependant, si votre cas était normal, vous ne devriez pas ressentir ces symptômes. » fit-il remarquer. « Mais bien que vous souffriez de lycanthropie depuis votre naissance, l'aconit a eu de l'effet sur vous car autrement, vous vous changeriez en loup-garou à chaque soir de pleine lune. C'est comme si vous aviez récupéré celle de votre mère… »

Un bref silence se fit de nouveau.

« Oui… Cela expliquerait tout… » murmura Duke avant de continuer normalement. « Ces loups tués récemment, l'un d'eux s'intéressait-il de près à vous ? »

« Zagi. » répondit Yuri sans une once d'hésitation. « Son grand truc était de me reluquer à la moindre occasion et de me mettre la main au cul quand il le pouvait. »

« Alors soyez heureux qu'il ait été exécuté car en ce mois de novembre, ses avances auraient certainement été plus pressantes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Monsieur Lowell, les chaleurs chez les loups-garous sont très intenses pour les femelles en décembre, ce qui correspond à ce que vous m'avez décrit. » précisa le spécialiste des loups-garous. « Ce Zagi a inconsciemment réagi à vous car il a senti ce que vous étiez. Cependant, il ne vous aurait pas traité ainsi si, pour lui, vous aviez été un loup mâle. Il vous a considéré comme une femelle or, l'homosexualité, de ce que je sais, n'existe pas chez les loups-garous. »

« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que si je me transformais en loup-garou, je serai… un loup-garou femelle et non mâle ? » demanda le brun, interloqué.

« Si l'on considère que la lycanthropie dont vous souffrez est en fait celle de votre mère, oui. »

-§-

L'entretien avec Duke dura un bon moment. D'après lui, le loup-garou qu'ils cherchaient était très certainement un homme car, autrement, Yuri aurait été soit enrôlé dans la meute, soit tué depuis un bon moment. De plus, si cela avait été une femme, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de mordre deux humains pour se recréer une meute car un seul lui aurait suffit pour se reproduire.

Par contre, l'homme aux cheveux immaculés avait bien précisé au brun que, de par le fait qu'il avait arrêté trop tôt son traitement, les chaleurs risquaient d'être bien plus violentes qu'elles ne le devraient, surtout avec un lycanthrope mâle dans leur village qui allait très certainement y réagir.

Sur le chemin du retour, Yuri décida de piquer un somme, bercé par le mouvement de la charrette de Raven et confortablement installé sur ce qui devait être des sacs remplis de blé.

Quand il revit les décors ternes, il sut qu'il était de retour dans ce monde étrange et auquel il commençait à s'habituer. Cependant, encore une fois, le lieu était différent et, pour une fois, il n'était pas debout mais allongé.

Il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'endroit qui, de par ce qu'il pouvait voir, était une pièce comportant uniquement le lit sur lequel il était – dont il pouvait voir la couleur rouge des draps en satin – et une table de bois sur laquelle était disposé une bouteille de vin, deux verres et un vase contenant une rose. Fait curieux : il n'y avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Juste une porte en bois. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il voir ce qu'il y avait dans cet endroit si aucune source de lumière n'était visible ?

Il tenta de se lever mais réalisa que quelque chose clochait quand il sentit son poignet droit être retenu. En tournant la tête, il remarqua qu'il était enchainé à la tête de lit et que, sur une autre table de bois, se trouvait une bougie dont la flamme dansait. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par la forme noire qui était à côté.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais cette silhouette sombre le plaqua contre les draps avec force, l'immobilisant. Le son du tissu qui se déchirait parvint avec horreur à ses oreilles et fut suivi par la sensation d'une main velue qui se glissait entre ses cuisses. Il tenta de se débattre, donnant des coups de pieds hasardeux, mais se retrouva rapidement maîtrisé, le poids de son agresseur l'écrasant et ses jambes maintenues écartées.

Le cauchemar se serait poursuivi si la charrette n'avait pas roulé sur un caillou, le secouant suffisamment pour le réveiller et constater que Rita était en train de copieusement engueuler Raven sur sa façon douteuse de conduire.

-§-

Il avait beau rester le plus calme possible, Yuri n'était pas tranquille, sachant que ce soir était celui où le disque lunaire ferait son apparition. Il avait fait promettre à sa cadette et à Raven de ne rien dire le concernant, ne se sentant pas encore bien à l'aise avec tout cela. Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses fut, lorsque le village pouvait être aperçu sur le trajet du retour, qu'il sentit la température grimper subitement, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu es certain que ça va ? » lui demanda Judith pour la troisième fois depuis son retour, inquiète.

« Je dois juste être un peu fatigué, rien de grave. » répondit-il en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne la duperait pas si facilement. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'insisterait pas tant qu'elle ne le jugeait pas nécessaire. Par contre, il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Flynn ait été très occupé ces derniers temps car celui-ci se serait montré plus têtu que la jeune femme.

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester chez Rita cette nuit. » proposa son amie. « Ça aura l'avantage de rassurer Flynn. »

Après ce que Hanks puis Duke lui avait dit à son sujet, il lui paraissait plus sûr pour tous de rester ici ce soir, surtout si ce fameux loup-garou cherchait à lui mettre la main dessus. Le souvenir de son cauchemar restait encore très vif dans son esprit et l'idée ainsi qu'il, comme les précédents, se transpose avec plus ou moins de réussite dans la réalité.

« Je peux me débrouiller tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur parfait m'a rétrogradé au rang de demoiselle en détresse que je ne peux pas me défendre en cas de danger. » fit-il avec ironie.

Judith eut un léger rire à cette phrase.

« J'ai entendu Yuri. »

Le brun soupira intérieurement en entendant la voix du blond. Il se disait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'éviter éternellement.

« Je vais vous laisser entre vous. » déclara la jeune femme avant de filer, le laissant seul avec la personne qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas croiser ce soir.

« Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas cette situation mais tant qu'il y aura un risque… » commença Flynn.

« Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre Flynn. » coupa froidement Yuri. « J'en ai assez que tu t'obstines à me traiter comme si j'étais une chose fragile. »

Le froncement de sourcil de son meilleur ami était un signe suffisant pour savoir que le ton risquait de monter entre eux. Cependant, il avait comme l'impression qu'une voix lui murmurait que cette expression était exquise à souhait et qu'elle ne gâchait en rien ce beau visage qui lui faisait face.

« Je le sais que tu n'es pas comme ça mais comment veux-tu que je sois tranquille après ce qu'il est arrivé dernièrement ?! » lança le blond avec force.

Cette voix, étrangement presque similaire à la sienne, se fit suave, accentuant cette sensation de chaleur qu'il supportait de plus en plus difficilement. Elle se mit à lui chuchoter à quel point son corps réclamait une attention qu'il lui avait toujours refusé et que, s'il s'amendait ce soir, il serait enfin libéré de cette fournaise. Après tout, il avait juste ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main…

« Et tu crois que moi je ressens quoi quand tu veilles la nuit pour protéger le village ?! » répliqua-t-il avec violence. « Si tu m'avais laissé t'aider dès le début, Patty serait toujours parmi nous. »

Flynn grinça des dents à cette phrase, détournant légèrement le regard. En face de lui, Yuri tentait avec désespoir de rester sourd à ce chant presque aussi hypnotisant que celui d'une sirène. Cependant, cette douce litanie prenait le dessus sur lui, répétant sans relâche qu'il serait libre s'il cédait à la tentation…

« Ecoute Yuri, je… »

Jamais cette phrase ne put être achevée, les lèvres de son auteur ayant été scellées par un geste vif et soudain d'une bouche affamée. Seulement, ce contact ne dura qu'à peine quelques secondes, la raison revenant au brun quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait et qu'il le brisa en se reculant, repoussé juste après par une brusque pression de la main du blond qui faillit le déséquilibrer.

Un sentiment d'horreur l'habitait à présent, balayant tout le reste avec violence. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se jeter ainsi sur Flynn ? D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas avoir comblé l'espace qui était entre eux…

Un regard vers son meilleur ami lui permit de constater que celui-ci n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui, ses yeux occupés à regarder le sol et son visage totalement fermé. Un profond malaise se faisait à présent sentir…

« Flynn… » tenta-t-il sans conviction.

« Je dois y aller. » coupa le blond d'un ton glacé, ne lui accordant aucun regard alors qu'il quittait la chaumière.

Yuri ne chercha pas à le retenir et lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il alla s'asseoir, fébrile, sur son lit. Il resta ainsi un court instant avant de, subitement, prendre son oreiller et le frapper à plusieurs reprises de son poing avec le mince espoir que cela l'aiderait à sentir mieux.

Mais il n'en fut rien…

-§-

Avec difficulté, Yuri ouvrit les yeux face à l'agression lumineuse que subissaient ses paupières. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi mais, dès qu'il vit les décors ternes qui l'entourait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre où il avait de nouveau atterri.

Il parcourut les lieux du regard, constatant qu'il devait être dans une cabane probablement située dans les bois s'il se fiait aux arbres qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre. Il était allongé sur un lit assez confortable à son goût et était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture de laine. Dans son champ de vision, il pouvait apercevoir une table en bois accompagnée d'une chaise du même matériau ainsi que, possédant encore des braises ardentes en son sein, une cheminée en pierre.

Le brun se décida à se lever bien que cela fut à contrecœur, la chaleur de ces draps étant des plus agréables. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua un vase posé au dessus de l'âtre et dont il reconnut parfaitement la plante qu'il contenait pour l'avoir vue il n'y avait pas si longtemps : de l'aconit.

« Bonsoir Yuri. »

En entendant une voix de femme prononcer cette phrase, il se retourna d'un coup mais ne vit personne derrière lui. L'avait-il imaginée ?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde… »

Encore une fois, il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix et, de nouveau, son regard ne rencontra aucun être vivant.

« … Mais tu es chanceux je dois dire… »

Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à voir sa mystérieuse interlocutrice. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit. Il aurait pu tenter de prendre la parole mais il avait l'étrange intuition qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

« Enfin… c'est plutôt moi qui le suis d'une certaine façon… »

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au village mais dans les bois ? Et puis qui était-elle au juste ?

« Il est temps que tu te réveilles à présent… Dans tous les sens du terme si je puis dire. »

Elle émit un léger rire qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Puis tout se brouilla autour de lui…

-§-

La première chose qui le frappa quand il reprit conscience, c'était qu'il sentait l'air froid du mois de novembre sur sa peau alors que la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il était chez lui, cette chaleur étouffante l'ayant poussé à faire ce qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire en temps normal. La deuxième fut que quelque chose lui immobilisait les mains et les chevilles, comme des liens en tissus, et qu'il était probablement bâillonné.

C'est là qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Les nombreux arbres qui l'entouraient ainsi que le morceau de ciel nocturne qu'il pouvait apercevoir et l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle il se trouvait lui indiquèrent qu'il était très certainement dans une petite clairière située dans les bois. Rien d'autre aux alentours ne lui permit de se situer avec plus de précision mais le disque lunaire qu'il lui était possible de voir en partie ne le rassura absolument pas, surtout face aux questions qu'il se posait : qui l'avait amené ici ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu se faire capturer aussi facilement ?

Un bruit se fit entendre, lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'eut que quelques secondes à attendre pour voir apparaitre dans son champ de vision un visage auquel il ne s'attendait pas : celui d'Alexei.

« Je vois que l'on se réveille enfin. » fit-il d'un ton neutre avant de se pencher vers le brun. « Je commençais à perdre un peu patience. »

Le plus âgé attrapa Yuri fermement par le col de sa veste et le souleva du sol avant de le plaquer avec violence contre le tronc d'un arbre, sonnant quelque peu le plus jeune face au choc.

« Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait quand cette fichue odeur a fini par disparaitre il y a quelques années auparavant. Il est juste regrettable que j'ai mis du temps à trouver pourquoi cette plante a disparu du village. »

Yuri n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'Alexei parlait du plant d'aconit d'Hanks. Ceci ne laissait donc plus aucun doute sur la véritable nature du chef du village : c'était lui le loup-garou qui avait survécu au premier massacre.

« Et dire que c'est ce regretté Zagi qui a eu le premier des doutes à ton sujet… Quel dommage que je n'ai pas pris cela plus au sérieux dès le début... »

Ce temps gagné avait permis de tuer deux loups-garous : Zagi et Cumore. Il ne restait donc plus qu'eux deux en toute logique…

_« Avec celui qui est mort, ils sont encore trois et à la prochaine pleine lune, ils vont probablement à nouveau tuer des villageois… »_

Une minute… Patty avait dit « ils » et non « vous » dans son rêve. Et comme il avait pris de l'élixir tue-loup, il ne pouvait pas se transformer la nuit donc, en toute logique, seul Hanks était au courant de sa condition réelle à ce moment-là. De plus, il se rappelait que les deux ombres noires de son premier rêve, les deux s'étant avérées être des loups, étaient accompagnée d'une troisième ombre. Une ombre blanche. Etait-ce aussi un loup ?

_« Tu sais Yuri, je garde quelques regrets d'être mort si tôt. L'un des plus grands aura été de ne pas avoir pu gouter avant lui ta chair qui à l'air si appétissante… »_

Dans ce songe, Zagi parlait très certainement d'un des autres loups-garous. Etait-ce d'Alexei ou bien de l'autre ?

Non, à ce moment-là, Cumore était encore en vie donc celui dont il lui avait parlé, ce devait très probablement être l'autre car sinon, il n'aurait pas été enlevé ce soir mais avant. D'ailleurs, même cette hypothèse ne lui semblait pas très logique car si cet autre loup l'avait repéré lui aussi, pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi à son tour ? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ?

Le bâillon qu'il portait lui fut enlevé sans délicatesse, arraché avec force de son visage. Une main vint ensuite attraper fermement son cou, l'étranglant presque.

« Quand je pense que je t'avais sous le nez pendant toutes ces années et que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que le fait d'avoir mordu ta mère avait pu t'affecter aussi… » commença-t-il. « C'est d'ailleurs étrange que tout en toi évoque plus une femelle qu'un mâle. »

Yuri lui aurait bien répondu mais il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et le fait que ses mains soient entravées ne lui permettait pas de se défaire de l'emprise d'Alexei sur lui. Il se sentait dangereusement en train de partir quand sa gorge fut enfin libérée.

« Il est temps à présent de remédier à cette erreur. »

Le brun fut laissé contre l'arbre, ne tenant sur ses jambes que grâce à ce dernier, tandis que son aîné recula de deux pas et ôta un des gants de couleur sombre qu'il portait, révélant une chevalière en argent qu'il portait à son annulaire. Il l'enleva et la laissa tomber à ses pieds.

Soudain, Alexei devint similaire à une des ombres noires de ses songes, sa silhouette humaine se changeant progressivement en une autre, plus grande et plus massive. Puis l'ombre se dissipa, révélant un loup-garou au pelage sombre et luisant, aux yeux couleur sang et dont les crocs jaunis lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

De nouveau, le brun fut attrapé au niveau du col de sa veste puis il fut soulevé comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais il était comme paralysé par la vue de la bête qui lui faisait face. La gueule de l'animal commença à s'entrouvrir tandis que cette patte bestiale qui le tenait le rapprochait de cette mâchoire de prédateur.

Tout à coup, un craquement retentit et, à peine une seconde après, quelque chose heurta de plein fouet le loup-garou, l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur lui.

Yuri tomba lourdement au sol, se retrouvant sur son flanc droit et ayant évité de justesse de se cogner la tête contre l'arbre derrière lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Alexei, l'air visiblement contrarié, faire face à un autre loup-garou qui grognait d'un air menaçant. Ce dernier avait, étrangement, un pelage blanc comme la neige qui, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, lui donnait un éclat presque hypnotique.

Quand il les vit commencer à tourner en rond tout en montrant les crocs avec colère, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur les liens qui l'enserraient. Tandis qu'il tentait de libérer ses poignets comme il le pouvait, le loup noir se jeta avec force sur le blanc, le déséquilibrant tout en essayant de le mordre là où il le pouvait.

Au moment où Yuri parvint enfin à extirper ses membres de ces entraves, le loup blanc venait de projeter son adversaire contre un arbre, ne prêtant apparemment aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de son combat. Il hésita un instant entre tenter de fuir et attendre la suite des évènements mais la voix qu'il avait déjà entendue auparavant lui dit d'aller là d'où venait le loup au pelage éclatant. Pourquoi donc ?

Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de devenir fou lorsqu'il s'exécuta, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux lycanthropes. Un hurlement de douleur fut perçu par ses oreilles, suivi par d'autres sons de luttes tandis qu'il se faufila à travers les buissons, ses vêtements s'accrochant aux épines de l'un d'eux. En examinant rapidement la plante, il lui sembla reconnaître des ronces et vit que, étrangement, le buisson semblait avoir été taillé il n'y avait pas très longtemps. Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à faire cela ?

En détournant son regard, il remarqua, au pied d'un arbre, un fusil ainsi qu'une sacoche de cuir sombre qui lui était étrangement familière. La mystérieuse voix lui ordonna de prendre l'arme mais il n'obéit pas, préférant s'attarder sur ce sac. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva quelques cartouches à plomb ainsi qu'un pendentif en argent représentant une croix.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il à voix basse avant d'entendre un nouveau hurlement de douleur, signe qu'un des deux loups avait très certainement été blessé par son adversaire.

Soudain, cette chaleur étouffante qui l'avait quitté revint en force, lui donnant un mal de tête carabiné. Il devint progressivement sourd et sa vue se fit floue à son tour.

« Prends ce fichu fusil et tue-le ! » lui hurla presque cette mystérieuse voix, identique à présent à celle de la femme de son dernier rêve. « Autrement je le ferai moi-même… et je doute fort que tu apprécieras cela. »

Yuri, la vue encore floue, laissa de côté la sacoche puis finit par obéir en attrapant l'arme avec quelques difficultés. Il lui sembla que, lorsqu'il prit en main le fusil, son corps se refroidit un peu. C'était peut-être juste une impression.

Il se déplaça ensuite du côté des buissons qu'il avait traversés il y avait peu, s'avançant lentement en se souvenant de la présence des ronces, et remarqua qu'il voyait deux ombres bouger : l'une noire et l'autre blanche.

« Très bien… » fit la voix, satisfaite. « Maintenant mets-toi en joue et tire. »

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente…

_« Les cartouches à plomb n'ont aucun effet sur un loup-garou transformé car sa peau est trop résistante. Par contre, l'argent peut les blesser et, aussi, annuler leur transformation quand ils sont en contact avec ce métal. »_

Non… il ne devait pas tirer car il risquait de faire cesser le combat et de donner sa position. Ca ne servirait à rien de tirer avec des cartouches à plo…

Une seconde… Ce fusil était-il vraiment chargé avec ces munitions là ? Il se risqua à l'ouvrir pour vérifier cela et, malgré sa vision trouble, il vit sans problème que, curieusement, une seule cartouche était à l'intérieur. Il la retira et il remarqua immédiatement l'éclat argenté de la balle se trouvant à son extrémité.

Une balle en argent…

« Tu avais été averti Yuri. » fit la voix d'un ton glacial. « A présent, tu ne pourras plus que t'en prendre à toi-même pour ne pas avoir docilement fait ce que je te demandais… »

Sa vision devint soudainement noire tandis que les sons de luttes qu'il percevait auparavant se firent de nouveau ouïr, signe qu'il pouvait à nouveau entendre. Cependant, il ne sentait absolument plus son corps, comme s'il était dans un rêve.

Soudain, un coup de feu l'assourdit et, au même instant, il retrouva tous ses sens. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant de nouveau à voir normalement. Au moment où il remarqua qu'il avait toujours le fusil en main, il réalisa que les deux loups-garous avaient cessé de se battre, le calme étant revenu dans les bois. S'il voyait distinctement le loup noir, ce n'était pas le cas du blanc qui était devenu semblable à l'ombre blanche de son premier rêve, la lumière qu'il dégageait l'aveuglant en partie.

Quand cette clarté se dissipa, elle laissa place à une silhouette humaine qui fit s'arrêter de battre le cœur de Yuri. Il voyait ces cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille et dont le propriétaire venait de s'écrouler au sol, la cape beige qu'il portait étant en partie déchirée et parsemée de taches carmines.

Flynn…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, tout devint noir autour de lui…

-§-

Il n'avait aucun problème à reconnaître ces draps de satin rouge sur lesquels il se trouvait ainsi que les chaînes qui l'entravait et cette table avec ce vase comportant une rose. La bouteille de vin et les verres n'étaient plus présents mais, à leur place, se trouvait un chandelier en étain dont la lueur des flammes éclairait faiblement la pièce, lui permettant de voir cette silhouette dissimulée sous une cape noire et dont il pouvait tout juste voir le bas de la robe rouge et blanche qu'elle portait.

En temps normal, Yuri aurait réagi mais son esprit était accaparé par une seule personne : Flynn, son meilleur ami, celui pour qui il avait les sentiments les plus forts… était le loup-garou blanc.

Et il l'avait tué.

« Comme je te l'avais dit, il ne te reste à présent plus qu'a t'en prendre à toi-même Yuri… » fit la femme mystérieuse avant de quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même et son cœur brisé.

Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose passer sur son visage. Il réalisa, en constatant que ses yeux devenaient humides, qu'il était en train de pleurer pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir où il avait exprimé toute sa peine d'avoir perdu Patty à celui qu'il aimait tant.

« Pardonne-moi Flynn. »

* * *

NB : Longtemps que j'avais pas été si peu gentille avec un personnage principal moi… Et encore, je suis restée relativement soft je trouve par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu faire. A présent, si vous permettez, j'ai une recette de gâteau au chocolat qui hurle pour que je l'utilise dans les jours qui suivent… La deuxième partie viendra ainsi que les réponses que je ne vous aie pas données ici.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : Et dire que c'était pas censée être ça la fin au départ…

Kaleiya : Cet OS a muté… Je sais même pas encore en quoi exactement.

Belphégor : C'est ça de laisser des projets de côté pendant trop de temps…

Kaleiya : Par contre, je serais pas surprise de recevoir une plainte là…

Orieul : Ecrit plutôt la suite que les lecteurs comprennent ce qu'il s'est passé.

Belphégor : Et pour répondre aux dernières questions.

Kaleiya : Ouais… Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé… Voir deux.


End file.
